The Health Communications Core (HCC) provides interdisciplinary support to University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) Investigators In the design, development, and delivery of research interventions requiring targeted and tailored communications across the continuum of cancer care. The Core provides scientific expertise regarding tailored health communication, individual counseling, intervention design, study protocols, and the development of evaluation instruments; behavioral science expertise and tailored content development; technical engineering and programming, including web, print, mobile device, social media; creative media design and development. Including graphic design, illustration, animation, photography, audio engineering, video production, music composition, and advanced web programming; activities in support of data collection, management, and reporting; assistance in the planning of analyses, interpretation of results, and presentation and publication of research findings; and all aspects of project management. Rapid change in the national and global Information technology landscape has created the unprecedented opportunity and critical need for interactive health communications strategies that can be tailored to the specific health needs of the individual and of special populations. In developing a broad spectrum of interactive health communications interventions for investigators conducting cancer prevention, cancer control, and clinical and translational research, the Health Communications Core (HCC) supports multiple facets of the overall research mission of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC). The primary aim of the HCC is to support UMCCC Investigators in the design, development, and delivery of state-of-the-science health communications research programs. Achieving this aim depends on the HCC's organization, staff, and Interactions with UMCCC Investigators. Organizing the multidisciplinary staff and technical resources into a unified, cooperative Core allows the HCC to develop and Implement Interventions In a more effective, efficient manner. This core institutionalizes a long-standing commitment of the University of Michigan's Center for Health Communications Research (CHCR) to provide a robust communications resource for all Cancer Center investigators. The HCC plans significant Interactions with other UMCCC Cores, particularly the proposed Patient and Population Sciences Core, the Cancer Informatics Core, and the Biostatistics Core.